Sneaking Out
by gnbrules
Summary: Sneaking out in the middle of the night is a tradition as old as Hogwarts itself. Teddy and Victoire, and a late night ride on a broomstick. Teddy/Victoire, and not much else.


**A/N: This was edited and revised **_**many times**_**…I tinkered with it a lot, I hope it came out okay. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I would like to think that I own shared custody of Teddy Lupin, but apparently I don't even own that much. Dang. I shall, however, continue to kidnap him for my own entertainment such as putting him into my own plot lines.**

It was nearing midnight, but Teddy Lupin, who was laying fully dressed upon his four-poster bed, did not feel remotely tired. He supposed it had something to do with his nervousness. Tomorrow, he would be playing in the final Quidditch match of the season - for the Cup. It also didn't help matters that tonight was a full moon, and while he hadn't inherited his father's werewolf gene, Teddy had found - over the course of his seventeen year old life - that these were the nights when he felt the most restless.

He sighed and stood up. He decided, with the air of one trying to justify his rule-breaking, that he shouldn't have to stay in bed if he couldn't sleep. He knelt by his school trunk, fumbled momentarily with the lock, and pulled out his beloved broomstick. It was one of the best models to date, a speedy Silverlightning, and had been a gift from his godfather. The other boys slept on, snoring slightly, and noticed nothing as Teddy slipped out of the dormitory, his broom on his shoulder.

The common room was quiet. Before exiting from the portrait of the Fat Lady, he concentrated hard, as he had done many times in his life. His hair shortened and changed to a darker color, and his face morphed. He even began to shrink slightly. A moment later, Teddy Lupin was the exact double of a Slytherin fifth year. This way, he couldn't get points taken from Gryffindor, and he might even escape detention if he were caught, which was more than he could say for Erik Hartmann.

Being a Metamorphmagus certainly did have its advantages.

He stepped out into the corridor, which was silent. He hoped he wouldn't meet anyone on the way out, and thought longingly of the Marauder's map, which he'd forgotten in his trunk. With any luck, though, being a Slytherin would be enough to avoid trouble.

Teddy took a detour to the front doors, which was longer but less likely to have someone patrolling the area. He walked quickly and purposefully, and soon he had made it outside. The night was beautifully peaceful, and the ground was soft beneath his shoes.

He made it to the Quidditch pitch in little time, and smiled up at the stars and the full moon. Perhaps mum and dad were watching him now, somewhere far away? He wondered if they'd be mad at him for sneaking out. He doubted it, somehow. His father was a Marauder, after all. And his mother had been quoted as saying that she "couldn't behave herself", right? So, maybe he would be making them proud? He wished he could have known for certain.

The field was smooth, all was quiet. He mounted his broomstick and kicked off from the ground. He rose swiftly into the dark sky. It was amazing. The cool air swept through his hair, and the feeling was better than he could have imagined. He performed a loop de loop to let off his emotions. He swerved and sped and dived, and did crazy things that he'd probably never have a chance to do in an actual game.

After only a few minutes of flying, however, he felt certain that he had heard something move below him. He looked down and saw a figure standing on the field. For a moment, he believed himself to be caught, but then a new suspicion sprang in his mind. From this height, it was hard to see properly, but his belief was confirmed as he descended. He got close enough to recognize a very pretty girl that he knew well.

He landed smoothly, and looked critically at his friend and teammate. "Vic, what are you doing out here?" he asked her, stepping off his broom and shouldering it.

She shrugged and then smirked at him. "I could ask you the same thing, _Erik_."

He smiled slightly. A moment later, he had resumed his usual appearance…well, the one he used most often, anyway. He now had his normal brown eyes and light brown hair with his trademark, bright turquoise streak.

"Anyway, you didn't notice me, but I was in the common room, reading, when I saw you walk out. I wanted to know what you were up to." explained Victoire.

"Oh." he said. "Well, I couldn't sleep and thought I'd…"

"Come out for a bit of flying? Understandable."

"But _you_ shouldn't be out here, Vic, you'll get in trouble. Plus, it's late, you should be getting some sleep." he told her.

"Teddy Lupin, I'm perfectly capable of making my own choices." she replied sharply.

He grinned. "Yes, I suppose you are. But what, may I ask, are you planning on doing? Are you just going to stand around and watch me fly all night?"

"No, of course not. I'm going to fly _with_ you." she said simply. She gestured at his broom. "It's big enough for two of us, you know."

He sighed, and knew that he could not argue with the stubbornness of Victoire Weasley. "Fine. And then we'll head back to Gryffindor common room." he said firmly. "I don't think your dad would be pleased to find out that his little girl has been sneaking out at night. And if he ever found out that I _let _you…"

Victoire snorted. "You worry too much."

He certainly couldn't disagree with _that _statement.

She stepped up beside him, and he mounted his broom again. "You sure about this? I've never actually flown with someone else before…" he said uncertainly.

She smiled and mounted the broom as well, sitting right behind him. "We'll be okay, as long as I hold on to you really tightly." she said, and put her hands firmly on his waist.

Teddy was thankful that she was behind him, otherwise she'd have been able to see his face turning bright red. "Ready?" he asked, his voice slightly hoarse.

"Always." she replied, and he kicked off from the ground once again. The exhilaration he felt earlier seemed to double as they flew together, her hands still tightly around him. She let out the laugh he loved so much, and he grinned. He leaned forward and the broom sped up.

"Going for a dive!" he said loudly, hoping to be heard over the wind in their ears. She gripped him more tightly still and he made a clean dive down, pulling up sharply at the last moment.

If she had been any other girl, Teddy felt certain that she would have screamed at the maneuver. Not Victoire, though, she was as daring as he was when it came to flying.

They flew together for awhile, both enjoying the stolen freedom and the recklessness of their nighttime adventure. The stars twinkled kindly at them as they sped over the field. Teddy had no idea of how much time had passed when they finally went back down to earth, and to be perfectly honest, he didn't much care. Time seemed distinctly irrelevant at the moment.

They bumped slightly on the landing, and Teddy, who was already predisposed to clumsiness, lost his balance and fell to the ground.

Victoire smiled pityingly and reached down to help him up.

"Thanks." he said embarrassedly.

"No problem, Teddy."

They walked quietly across the grounds up to Hogwarts, apprehensive now that it was time to sneak back into the castle. They walked down a familiar corridor and up to the common room, dodging what sounded like the padded footsteps of the caretaker's cat.

Finally, they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and had to wake her.

"Where have you two been at such a late hour?" she asked irritably.

"Hinkypunk Hoppers." said Victoire in a firm voice.

The portrait swung open with the Fat Lady looking very disapproving and grumpy. They clambered into the common room together.

They smiled simultaneously at each other, proud that they had managed to get back without being caught by anyone. "Well, this is goodnight then." she said, looking distinctly awkward as they walked towards the staircases that lead up to their dormitories.

"We better get some sleep if we want to win tomorrow."

Victoire smirked. "Yeah, we wouldn't want the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain to fall off his broom because he fell asleep while Keeping."

"Very funny."

Victoire stepped on to the staircase that lead to the girl's dormitory. "We should…do this again sometime."

"Yeah…maybe…if we can find the time, might have to wait until after exams..." he replied, trying not to sound overly eager. "Goodnight, Vic."

"'Goodnight, Teddy…" she said, and he watched as she disappeared up the stairs.

When he made it back into his dormitory, he didn't bother getting undressed, but simply fell back onto his bed still fully clothed. Teddy lay there and thought of the Quidditch match the next day, thought of the night's flying, but most of all he thought of Victoire Weasley. He wondered, quite suddenly and inexplicably, whether there might come a day when the two of them became more than just friends.

It would have been impossible for him to know, but at that moment, the girl in question was wondering the exact same thing.

**A/N: Teddy Lupin is awesome…Anyway, the idea for Teddy's "usual" appearance was taken after searching through various pics at deviantart. Also, this is pretty much intended to be a oneshot, but I realize that the ending is kind of open...so...there might be more sometime. Reviews greatly appreciated. **


End file.
